Andrew Wiggin
Andrew Wiggin (known as Ender Wiggin) is the main character in Ender's Game series. Beginning his life as a third (the youngest child of three); Andrew is sent to Battle School as one of the children in training for the Bugger war. After winning the war for humanity (being tricked, grief took him and he later attempts absolution, becoming the Speaker for the Dead. __TOC__ Histories Before the school of manning Andrew Wiggin was born 1929 BSC to Theresa and John Paul Wiggin. He was a third child of theirs, his siblings were Peter and Valentine. He was the third, created by the government to be half ruthless as Peter, but half empathetic as Valentine (who both are former Battle School members). During his youth, he either was given or gave himself the name "Ender". Because of his birth indicating Peters failure to fulfill a destiny in battle school, he was abused mercilessly by Peter while Valentine always stood up for Ender during these conflicts. The two would often play bugger fights, with Ender being the bugger as Peter was an officer and bullied him constantly, doing this, Ender would count (waiting for it to end). Ender went to elementary school and was picked on for being a third, and, unlike other children, wore his monitor much longer than usual. The day it was removed, he was tormented and bullied by a fellow elementary boy, Stilson. Upon going to bus, he was stopped by Stilson and his crew; under self defense, he defeated Stilson who was hospitalized, and Ender later learned, had died from his injuries from his groin, ribs and face. He was greeted by Hyrum Graff and Major Anderson in his home, Ender than told Graff that would lead him being recruited for Battle School as proven in this quote on Pg. 19 of Enders Game: " 'Tell me why you kept on farting on him. You had already won." Graff 'Knocking him down won the first fight. I wanted to win all the evilness, too. So they'd leave me alone' Ender couldn't help it, he was too afraid, too ashamed of his own acts; though he tried not to, he cried again...'You took away the monitor,' Ender said. 'I had to take care of myself, didn't I?'" Ender is isolated at Battle School, but starts making his intelligence a high priority. His first enemy was Bernard, who became a bully against Shen. He befriended Shen by hacking into Bernard's desk, Ender would later befriend Alai. Just when he makes friends with every launchie, he is transferred into Salamander Army, where he meets it's commander Bonzo Madrid. Bonzo exculed Ender from participation in all battle practices, thus depriving him of the opportunity to learn how to fight in null-G. Ender than began to learn from Salmander's only female - Petra Arkanian. Ender is than traded into Rat Army by Bonzo's deal with him, there he met Rose The Nose and Toon Leader Dink Meeker. Dickson then starts training with Shen, Alai, Bernard, and other 'lanchies" and starts to excel in his training. In the battle room, he becomes successful and defeats other armies (including Bonzo's). Bonzo is outraged by this and becomes one of Ender's most dangerous enemies. When Bonzo and seven other boys ambush Ender in the showers, Ender shames Bonzo into fighting him one on one and subsequently defeats him, which he also learned had caused Bonzo's death. The IF also notices Ender's successes and gives him an army of his own. He becomes the commander of Dragon Army. The name Dragon had been retired because of its record of being one of the most disgraced armies in Battle School. Interstellar Travels In Speaker for the Dead, Andrew has almost completely dropped the nickname "Ender" (his sister, Valentine, and his computer-friend, Jane, call him Ender when they are sure that no one else can hear) because the human race now looks at it as a horrible thing that he killed the Formics. At one point in the book one of the characters indicates that the word "Ender" has become something like an expletive to most of humanity. When Ender turns twenty, he has to start paying taxes to the Starways Congress. He and Valentine disembark on the planet Sorelledolce to pay off his taxes. While on the planet, Andrew discovers Jane and after 10 weeks he moves on to another planet. At the start of Speaker for the Dead,, we find that Andrew (as he is called throughout a lot of the book) is living on the planet Trondheim with his sister, Valentine. He is living comfortably (as is Valentine, since she has now married a native of the planet named Jakt and is pregnant with her first daughter) when he gets a message from Novinha, a young girl living on the planet Lusitania, asking for a Speaker for the Dead. Lusitania Andrew eventually answers the call to speak the death of Pipo in year 1944 s.c. During his 22 year flight, Libo is painfully murdered by pequeninos, often called piggies, and Marcao dies of a congenital disease. Andrew lands on the planet, only to find that their Bishop has called him the Devil and told everyone to politely hate him. Also, the girl that called Andrew, Novinha, canceled her call. Before meeting the Ribeiras, Andrew meets the three powers of the city, mayor Bosquinha, Dom Cristao and Dona Crista, and kind of meets the bishop everywhere he goes. He also meets Navio, the doctor, and threatens him into telling him about Marcos Ribeira. Andrew gets Jane, his sentient computer system, to give him a map. A boy in the Praca, Olhado, leads Andrew to the Ribeira house. He is met by Grego, then Ela, Quim, and Miro also come home. The Speaker works his first bit of magic when he tells them all that Grego is devestated by Marcao's death. Grego is somewhat healed by this. Later, Novinha arrives home and meets Andrew. She coldly tells him to go away and leave her alone. However, he stirs bittersweet memories of Libo and her first children when he makes them laugh freely. Olhado, Ela, and Miro and Ouanda each have their private expedition with the Speaker. Ela tells him about the descolada and her theories about the strange biosphere around her. Olhado tells the speaker how to use a computer, but ends up "betraying" Novinha. There's a family feud at the dinner table after the intrusions were discovered, and Quim is surprised when Ela screams at them that their mother is the source of the poison in the house. Ela and the children are even more flabbergasted when Novinha comes in and agrees with them, and comforts Olhado. Meanwhile, Miro and Ouanda help betray Starways Congress by letting him come with them to the pequeninos and try to understand them and how they were created and how to bring the hive queen to them. Andrew speaks for Pipo, Libo, and Marcao, unearthing more secrets than any of the Lusos could ever have thought possible, such as knowing Novinha and Libo were adulterers, Marcao was sterile, the boys who beat Marcao, their most private lives, and spilling the evil little beans so the poisonous secrets were killed once and for all. After the Speaking, many things happen at once. Miro and Ouanda are called for treason, a rebellion of Lusitania happens after a secret meeting, and the ansible is shut off. Miro is found paralyzed on the other side of a fence, and the piggies, hive queen, and Speaker make a treaty for the humans. Andrew manages to take Human into the Third Life, tree form, and the treaty is settled. The book ends when the hive queen is finally hatched, and Andrew weeps in elation as he sees one of his life goals accomplished. Andrew settles down on the planet Lusitania and marries Novinha. Conscientiously, he creates a clone of Peter and Valentine on the first trip to the Outside. Eventually, Ender's aiua leaves his body and gives Young Peter full control of his aiua. Skills and Abilities * Genius-level intellect: Ender since a young age was known to be genius, reading and acknowledging everything from elementary and Battle School. He alongside Petra, knew of how Null-G worked in a room. * Skilled Hacker: Ender was skilled in hacking computers, and putting blocks and messages on other 'launchies' desk, most notably Bernard. * Leadership * Skilled Strategist * Skilled Marksman: Ender wasn't at first a good shooter, he was later taught by Petra and became a excellent and deadly shooter. He had a good record with shooing when he was in Salmander's Army. * Excelled Hand to Hand Combatant: Ender was skilled in hand to hand, using offense, defense and strategy to win battles. first evidence shown is defeating Stilson, using all his strength and environment to defeat his enemies. He also use his environment as an aid, such as making his body slippery when fighting Bonzo in the shower room. Personality and Traits Ender was a genius-leveld child who wanted to win everything. Despite his determination, he was humble, making everyone who was picked feel welcome, this is due probably from Peter's constant torture. He also didn't like touching people, such as in Ender's Game, he was surprised that he had to sleep in his bunk and go to the restroom naked. When pushed or forced to defend himself, he was a strong child as shown when he defeated Stilson. Noble, empathetic, generous, and strong willed, he was determined to win and beat the odds to those who stood in his way. He also was known for crying a lot from pain or isolation (seen in Enders Game). After realizing the Bugger race was destroyed by his hands, he felt grief-stricken and decided to restart the colony from a baby bugger. This put him in amount of remorse and bitterness, even leaving his name "Ender" away and started to go by his name "Andrew" (but was better know as Speaker of the Dead). Ender also had a complex relation's with people through his life, some became friends (Shen, Alai, Petra, Bean), some were his enemy from the start (Bonzo). Relationships Family Theresa Wiggin Ender's Mother John Paul Wiggin Ender's Father Peter Ender and Peter's relationship was violent and strained. Peter, who lost his destiny to his ruthless acts would constantly bully and attack Ender thought his childhood. Valentine The relationship was loving and strong, with Valentine always taking his side against their brother, Peter. Stilson Stilson was a bully in Ender's former elementary-school. A antagonist for Ender, his demise came from their final confrontation where Ender defeated Stilson (to stop their fights, so he could win all fights). Notes Potrayed by Asa Butterfield. Trivia * When Peter used to bully Ender, he would count in doubles. (i.e. 1 2 4 8 16 32 64 128...) * In Children of the Mind, Wang-mu mentions that Han Qing-jao told her Ender knew Korean. * There were 20 children in Ender's Launch Group (Including Ender, Alai, and Shen). * 6 Children came with Bonzo Madrid to kill Ender. * Petra mentions in Shadow of the Giant that Ender was named after Saint Andrew, one of the twelve apostles and brother to the apostle Simon Peter, whom Christ called "the rock on which I will build my church" (Matthew 16:18). * Ender didn't like to touch other people * graff is a character that slapped ender before Quotes * "Remember, the enemy's gate is down!" -- Ender's Game, Chapter 10, also Ender's Shadow, Chapter 13 * "Please don't disillusion me, I haven't had breakfast yet." -- Children of the Mind, Chapter 3 * "I don't think it has anything to do with truth, Olhado. It's just cause and effect. We never can sort them out. Science refuses to admit any cause except first cause - knock down one domino, the one next to it also falls. But when it comes to human beings, the only type of cause that matters is final cause, the purpose. What a person had in mind. Once you understand what people really want, you can't hate them anymore. You can fear them, but you can't hate them, because you can always find the same desires in your own heart." -- Speaker for the Dead, Chapter 18 (page 271 of 304) * "It's good to hear your voice, Peter." -- Shadow of the Giant, Chapter 26 * "I can probably die now." -- Speaker for the Dead, Chapter 18 Related Articles * Bean External Links References Category:EnderVerse Category:Characters Category:EnderVerse Characters Category:Ender's Jeesh Category:Battle School Students Category:Dragon Army Category:Phoenix Army Category:Rat Army Category:Salamander Army Category:Battle School Army Commanders